<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pokemon A Different Journey Alola Arc Sun and Moon Ultra Legends by ShinyHunter136</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302713">Pokemon A Different Journey Alola Arc Sun and Moon Ultra Legends</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136'>ShinyHunter136</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, The Littlest Pet Shop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:28:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lillier and the Staff</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p>
<p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday June the 7th 2029.</p>
<p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p>
<p>It's 5:10 am.</p>
<p>Fifty minutes later.</p>
<p>It's 6:00 am.</p>
<p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p>
<p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p>
<p>It's 10:45 am.</p>
<p>We performed a play at the school and everyone loved it.</p>
<p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p>
<p>After lunch.</p>
<p>It's 12:30 pm.</p>
<p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p>
<p>The Chapter Ends.</p>
<p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Haunted House For Everyone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm. <br/>We made a haunted house for Sarah and Harper. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again. <br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm. <br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals. <br/>The Chapter Ends. <br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sparkling Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday June the 8th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We saved the Alolan Geodudes and we got the poachers arrested.</p><p>Dallas evolved into Decidueye and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Don't Ignore The Small Stufful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Professor Burnet forgot her dinner and we appeared at the Aether Paradise with it.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. No Stone Unturned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Saturday June the 9th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Ash defeated Hau and he got some $. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Bright Lights, Big Changes!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Ash and Brian got into a fight.<br/>Ash and Brian made up with each other. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. We Know Where You're Going Eevee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Sunday June the 10th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Lana caught a nonshiny male Eevee and she nicknamed him Sandy.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Battling the Beast Within!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday June the 11th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Ash and Dylan found themselves in a different world. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Parallel Friendships</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>
It's 4:50 pm.<br/>
Ash and Dylan came back to our world after defeating the Ultra Beast Guzzlord.<br/>
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>
Later that night.<br/>
It's 10:30 pm.<br/>
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>
The Chapter Ends.<br/>
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Alola Alola!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday June the 12th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met up with Brock and Misty again. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Heart of Fire! Heart of Stone!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>
It's 4:50 pm.<br/>
We met up with Olivia again and she showed off her new Pokemon.<br/>
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>
Later that night.<br/>
It's 10:30 pm.<br/>
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>
The Chapter Ends.<br/>
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. That's Some Spicy Island Research!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday June the 13th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met Hapu and we helped her out. </p><p>We met Plumeria and I defeated her in a Pokemon Battle. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Showdown On Poni Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Ash lost to Gladion and he gave up some $.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Evolving Research</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday June the 14th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Charjabug evolved into Vikavolt and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. </p><p>Popplio evolved into her Brionne form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>Later that night.</p><p>It's 10:30 pm.</p><p>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Run Heroes Run!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday June the 15th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Kiawe defeated Tapu Fini's trial and he got the Flying Type Z-Crystal.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Memories In The Mist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Ash,Mallow and I got to see our friends that have died.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. A Grand Debut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Saturday June the 16th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Ash defeated Hapu and he got the Steelium-Z Crystal.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Keeping Your Eyes On The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>We met Kahili and we helped her out.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Show Me The Metal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Sunday June the 17th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We found a group of wild Meltan inside of the forest and we observed them.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Got Meltan?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Ash captured a nonshiny male Meltan and he nicknamed the Pokemon Mason.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. This Magik Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday June the 18th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We met George Charino and we helped him out.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Beauty is Only Crystal Deep!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>
It's 4:50 pm.<br/>
We captured the Pheromosa and it went home.<br/>
We returned the stolen Z-Crystals and we got thanked by the Trainers.<br/>
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>
Later that night.<br/>
It's 10:30 pm.<br/>
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>
The Chapter Ends.<br/>
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. The Dealer Of Destruction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday June the 19th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Professor Kukui got on the stage and he announced that a Pokemon League was being built in Alola. </p><p>I defeated Guzma with my Tandor Region Bug Type Pokemon and he gave up some $. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Secret Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Lillie found her dad's old Z-Ring and she put the Ice Z-Crystal into it.<br/>Lillie found her dad's Magearna and she decided to get it working again. <br/>Lillie and Snowy failed to use the Z-Move Subzero Slammer. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Drawn With The Wind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday June the 20th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We got reunited with Mason,Sandy and Lotus.</p><p>Ash,Lana and me. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Aiming For The Top Floor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Ash and I defeated Ryuki the Gym Leader.<br/>Ash and I got the badge. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. A High-Speed Awakening!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday June the 21st 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Sophocles won the race and he got a Bug Type Z-Crystal.</p><p>Hapu appeared and she gave him a Z-Ring.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. The One That Didn't Get Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Ash,Lana and I saved the wild Kyogre.<br/>Brionne evolved into her Primarina form and she learned a whole lot of brand new Moves. <br/>The police showed up and the poachers got arrested. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. A Recipe For Success</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday June the 22nd 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Mallow cleared the Trial and she got a Grassium-Z Crystal from her friend Oranguru.</p><p>Mallow got a Z-Ring from her friend Oranguru and she asked Olivia to fix it up. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Spying For The Big Guy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Matori showed up with her Alolan Meowth and she checked on the Team Rocket Trio. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. A Fiery Training Camp Trick!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Saturday June the 23rd 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Lana and Sophocles performed a Z-Move for the 1st time.</p><p>Oceanic Operetta and Savage Spin-Out. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Living On The Cutting Edge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>We captured the Kartana and it went home. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. A Timeless Encounter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Sunday June the 24th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Ash went back in time from the wild Celebi and he met six year old Professor Kukui. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Dylan's Exciting Adventure</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Ash came back from the past and he has a Fire Type Z-Crystal.<br/>Dallas,Dylan,Lyra and Mason tackled him to the ground. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Z-Crystals.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chasing Memories, Creating Dreams!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday June the 25th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Mallow failed to use her Z-Move and she became realy sad.</p><p>Lillie mastered her Z-Move and she's really happy.</p><p>Gladion met up with his dad's Zoroark and he captured the Pokemon.  </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. League Offenders and Defenders!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>
It's 4:50 pm.<br/>
We arrived at the stadium and we saw the competitors.<br/>
Crystal Miller and Lannah Cox decided not to participate in the Pokemon League.<br/>
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>
Later that night.<br/>
It's 10:30 pm.<br/>
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Alola League.<br/>
The Chapter Ends.<br/>
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Battle Royal 151</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday June the 26th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>We defeated a lot of trainers and there are eighteen left.</p><p>We looked at the screen and we saw the opponents. </p><p>I defeated Laura Healey and she gave me some $. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Ash defeated Faba and Hau defeated Principal Oak.<br/>Guzma defeated Ilima and Lana defeated Mallow. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Alola League.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. The Battlefield of Truth and Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday June the 27th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Gladion defeated Lillie and James defeated Jessie.</p><p>Sophocles defeated Mina and Kiawe defeated Acerola. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Imitation Is the Sincerest Form of Strategy!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Gladion defeated James and he saw that I'm his next opponent.<br/>Gladion lost to me and he gave up some $.<br/>Ash and Hau started their battle. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Alola League.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Battling On The Wing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Thursday June the 28th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Ash defeated Hau and he got some $.</p><p>Kiawe and Sophocles started their battle. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. The Road To The Semi-Finals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Kiawe defeated Sophocles and Guzma defeated Lana.<br/>Kiawe found out that I'm the opponent and he was really surprised.<br/>Ash found out that Guzma is the opponent and he was really excited. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Alola League.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. The Final Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Friday June the 29th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>I defeated Kiawe and he gave me some $.</p><p>Ash and Guzma started their battle.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Getting Down to The Ire!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>
It's 4:50 pm.<br/>
Ash and Guzma are still battling.<br/>
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>
Later that night.<br/>
It's 10:30 pm.<br/>
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Alola League.<br/>
The Chapter Ends.<br/>
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. The Wisdom Not To Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Saturday June the 30th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Ash defeated Guzma and he found out that I'm the opponent. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Final Rivals</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Mason evolved into Melmetal and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.<br/>Delia,N Harmonia and Professor Oak appeared.<br/>Ghetsis is on our side now and he's watching over the children.<br/>Colress is on our side now and he's watching over the children as well. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Alola League.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Enter The Champion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Sunday July the 1st 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>I defeated Ash the trainer without having to switch Laura my Mega Lucario out and I got the trophy.</p><p>Three Guzzlord appeared and they started to destroy Manalo Stadium. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Z-Move Showdown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>Ash,Professor Kukui and I defeated the Guzzlord.<br/>Ash found out that Professor Kukui is the Masked Royal and he was really surprised. <br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Alola League.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Exhibition Unmasked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Monday July the 2nd 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Noelle the Naganadel returned to her trainer Ash and she got recaptured. </p><p>Professor Kukui and I decided to have a full Pokemon Battle.</p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. A Full Battle Bounty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>
It's 4:50 pm.<br/>
Professor Kukui and I started our battle.<br/>
Issac evolved and he learned a whole lot of brand new Moves.<br/>
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>
Later that night.<br/>
It's 10:30 pm.<br/>
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Alola League.<br/>
The Chapter Ends.<br/>
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Fiery Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Tuesday July the 3rd 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Professor Kukui lost three of his Pokemon and my Lucario is still alive.</p><p>Jasmine popped out of her Luxury Ball and she turned into me. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. From Z to Shining Z!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>It's 4:50 pm.<br/>I defeated Professor Kukui and he gave me some $.<br/>I checked my Pokedex and I found out that three of my Pokemon can use Battle Bond.<br/>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>Later that night.<br/>It's 10:30 pm.<br/>We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Galar League.<br/>The Chapter Ends.<br/>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Dreaming Of The Sun and Moon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day.</p><p>It's 5:00 am on Wednesday July the 4th 2029.</p><p>We woke up and we got dressed.</p><p>It's 5:10 am.</p><p>Fifty minutes later.</p><p>It's 6:00 am.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>Four hours and forty five minutes later.</p><p>It's 10:45 am.</p><p>Ash and his friends revealed their holiday plans. </p><p>We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off.</p><p>After lunch.</p><p>It's 12:30 pm.</p><p>We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.</p><p>The Chapter Ends.</p><p>I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Thank You, Alola! The Journey Continues!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Four hours and twenty minutes later.<br/>
It's 4:50 pm.<br/>
Ash's Alolan friends left and he waved goodbye to them.<br/>
Marinette and her ten miraculous user friends decided to visit the Galar Region with me.<br/>
Ash,Blythe,Crystal Miller,Chloe,Goh,Lannah Cox,Laura Healey and Parker decided to visit the Galar Region with me.<br/>
Professors Burnet and Kukui revealed that they're having fraternal twins.<br/>
Boy Alexander and girl Jordan.<br/>
Aiden Junior,Bethany,Betsy and Jacob are really excited to have more siblings.<br/>
We defeated the Team Rocket Trio and we sent them blasting off again.<br/>
Later that night.<br/>
It's 10:30 pm.<br/>
We're fast asleep in the Pokemon Center together and we're ready to win the Galar League.<br/>
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.<br/>
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>